Erasmus Bishop
Age: 24 Species: Half-Jarowara Occupation: Unemployed, Gangster Hobbies: Partying, Socializing, Drinking, Toking Fame: Co-founder of the Shitkicker Coalition Theme Song: "Blue Water - Black Heart", by Black Heart Procession History Erasmus Bishop was born to Agatha Bishop on the 14th of December in the year 1991 in Bethnal Green, in the East End of London, England. He lived a mostly normal childhood, growing up an only child and raised solely by his mother, whom managed to dodge every question her son had about his father, until he was thirteen, that is. When he confronted her, his newly overactive hormones fueling his assertiveness, Agatha refused to answer Erasmus, declaring his father simply a deadbeat who couldn't hold a job, and that his name and current situation didn't matter at all. Infuriated by his mother's lack of empathy for his wanting to know the other half of his conception, Erasmus ran away from home. The original plan was to begin searching out his father through whatever means possible, though his determination and drive faded after about a week when he realized that getting a warm meal and a safe place to stay was much more pertinent at the moment. And though he managed to get by on a few small thefts here and there by himself and avoid being picked up and returned to his mother by the authorities, he likely wouldn't have lasted much longer if he hadn't been taken in by a local street gang: The Fiends. The Fiends were a group of teens and young men who were upset by the current structure of society and/or government, unable to survive on their own, or just pissed at their parents. Whatever the reason, they came together and looked after their own, tagging within tunnels and beneath bridges, claiming territory for themselves. Erasmus ran with them for five solid years with minimal conflict with other gangs or the authorities, though it wasn't long before a prominent rival, the Archangels, began muscling in on Fiend territory. Though the conflict was small at first, it culminated in a large battle of both blunt instruments scavenged from the streets and handheld firearms. Though the Fiends fell a few of the Archangels, their foe overwhelmed them with their sheer numbers. Three of the Fiends lay dead in the street, and Erasmus was knocked unconscious. The rest of the Fiends fled, and Erasmus was dragged off by the Archangels, to an old abandoned warehouse that they used for their house of operations. The leader of the Archangels, Martin Daugherty, came into contact with the leader of the Fiends, Finn Caulfield, and made arrangements for Erasmus to be returned to the Fiends, on the condition that they pay a ransom of five grand within six hours. Though Caulfield agreed to the conditions, six hours passed and no one showed. Feeling betrayed, Erasmus was barely conscious of the fact that, because the ransom wasn't paid, he was going to be killed and thrown into the river. In fact, even as Daugherty leveled his handgun with Erasmus' face, all the young man could think of is how much trust he'd put into Caulfield and all the rest of his new family. And it angered him. So intense was this anger, that something until now hidden was triggered, and just as Daugherty pulled the trigger, an intense wave of cold began to emit from Erasmus. The bullet hit just beneath Erasmus' right eye, but instead of penetrating his flesh and bone, it stuck there, and thick frost began to cover the entire metal pellet until it was frozen solid. Erasmus, now in about as much shock as Daugherty and the other Archangels present, did his best to come to his senses and get to his feet, the frost flowing so freely now as to freeze his bindings and shatter them. Then, with an intense vigor he'd never known himself to have before, Erasmus slammed his fist into Daugherty's face. From the point of impact spread thick sheets of frost, soon enveloping the leader of the Archangels' entire body. When he toppled over backwards, he shattered into hundreds of frozen pieces. As any rational gangsters who'd just witnessed the demise of their leader would be, the Archangels were angry and incredibly upset. However, the random young man they'd plucked from a piddly little gang like the Fiends had not only singlehandedly killed their leader, but had frozen the bullet meant to kill him, and then frozen the shooter. All of this incomprehensible, they fled immediately, shouting explicatives and other things as they went. Erasmus eventually came to terms with the fact that, though he had no idea what he was, he definitely was not human, at least not fully, and this new discovery reinvigorated his desire to know who his father was, casting aside his anger toward the Fiends for now. His search eventually brought him to Sunnydale, California, where he once again lost sight of his original goal in favor of creating a gang with the Kyton Prince, Chains. However, shortly after the formation of the gang and a few basic ideas as to how it should be run, Erasmus disappeared suddenly. In fact, he'd run off to Europe with his girlfriend of the time, realizing that he was in danger of getting caught up in his old life once more. Unfortunately for Erasmus, that danger was inescapable. After he parted ways with his girlfriend in France, or somewhere thereabouts, he was contacted out of the blue by Finn Caulfield. They agreed to meet in Bethnal Green, near where the Fiends had been set up a few years back, when Erasmus had been betrayed by them. After a long, drawn out argument, the two men settled their disagreement with one another, in favor of dealing with a new, or rather, a renewed old threat: the Archangels. Apparently, shortly after the death of Martin Daugherty, word of what had happened to him and the identity of his killer spread quickly among the gang community of the district, and now everyone knew that Erasmus was some kind of miracle worker with icy tendencies. Because they'd left him for dead, the Fiends hadn't bothered seeking him out, until now, when the Archangels were regaining prominence under a new leader who, by some strange twist of fate, also wielded deadly powers. Daniel Hamilton lead the Archangels now with a great, fiery fist at the end of one arm and a nasty metal blade encompassing the other. Thus, Erasmus agreed to rejoin the Fiends, under the condition that he would leave again just as soon as Hamilton was dealt with. After a few brief skirmishes with the Archangels, Erasmus and Hamilton finally met for the first time, and the two, unmatched by any mere human within the rival gang, clashed violently, fire against ice, blade against flesh. In the end, Erasmus emerged the victor, his fingers digging into the chest of Hamilton shallowly, but enough so that he could generate a powerful cold within his hand and freeze Daniel Hamilton's beating heart, dropping the gangleader cold. Erasmus escaped the battle with a few minor injuries, and horrible scarring to the left side of his face. Once again, the remnants of the Archangels fled at the demise of their leader to such a strange and deadly foe, and the Fiends celebrated with much alcohol and drugs. Though Caulfield made sure that Erasmus knew he was welcome to stay with the gang, Erasmus declined, the battle with the fiery Hamilton having reawakened his desire to make a real difference in a conflict that was just a little bit above a petty turf war. And so, Erasmus Bishop has returned to Sunnydale, California, determined to do battle with the forces of darkness once more and to drive them back, at least enough so that the citizens and less malevolent denizens of Sunnydale might be safer. Category:Characters